Prior art handle-bars for bicycles are either of the drop handle-bar type, or the raised handle-bar type. Drop handle types are primarily used on racing bicycles and 10-speed bicycles where speed is a factor. These drop handles consist of a substantially horizontal straight rod section attached to the gooseneck and two substantially U-shaped bent rod sections which extend forwardly and downwardly from both ends of the straight rod section. When running at high speeds, a rider will ordinarily grasp the U-shaped bent rod sections and, in so doing, will lean forward so as to minimize the wind resistance. This is all well and good to obtain increased speed but the rider's degree of awareness is minimal, as his head is down. This position is extremely unsafe. In traffic where his awareness must be great to prevent accidents, the rider will want to have his head raised. Therefore, he grasps the handlebar at the straight rod section. Although his head is higher than before, it is still not as high as it could be, as his back is still bent, which is good, to reduce wind resistance. Therefore, bicycles that are to be used in traffic should have, preferably, the raised handle-bar type.
The raised handle-bar type also has a substantially horizontal straight rod section attached at mid-point to the gooseneck, and has, at each end thereof, upward bent rod sections. The rider, by grasping these upward bent sections can sit straight, with his head high. Then when he wants to obtain more speed and reduced wind resistance, he would grasp the horizontal straight rod section. On a bicycle with foot operated coaster brakes, this arrangement is good; but on a bicycle with caliper brakes, as used on multispeed bikes, this arrangement is dangerous because the hand brake handles are placed on the end of the handle-bars. Any auxilliary hand brake handles which could operate when the hands are on the straight section would be complicated mechanisms.